Caring For You
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Set in Season 1. One shot. - Sick Sam- Caring Dean. It was until Dean woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that the room was cold, or that Sam was even sweating out a fever he didn't even know he had.


It isn't until Dean wakes up, in the crappy motel room in the middle of somewhere in Kentucky, at three in the morning, when he notices something is wrong.

For one; It's freezing, and if he remembers correctly then he is the one who cranked up the heat before him and Sam went down for the night. Now whenever he breathes out, he can fucking _see_ the cloud of air.

He turns his head over to Sam and that's when he realizes something is wrong. Sam is layed out on his bed, no blanket or anything, and he's _sweating._ Now considering that it feels like it's below freezing in the room, something is obviously wrong with him.

Dean rolls out of his bed with the blanket still wrapped around him because man, it's really cold, and slowly makes his way over to Sam's bed and sits down next to him and gently shakes his shoulder.

"Sam...Sammy." He says quietly and shakes him harder.

"Huh." Sam mumbles and let's his eyes flutter open.

"Did you turn the heat off? It's freezing in here."

Sam mentally kicks himself when he finally registers what Dean was asking him. He should have thought about Dean before he did that, but he was just so hot and he was just feeling so crappy that he wasn't thinking of anything else at the time.

"Sam." Dean says again when he gets no answer. He places his hand on his little brother's forehead and his eyes widen. "God, Sam! Your burning up!"

"I know..." Sam mumbles.

"Geez. Let me take your temperature." Dean says and goes to find the first aid kit. He really should have turned the light on before doing this because now he's just getting more frustrated looking through the damn thing, and it doesn't help that his fingers feel like fucing icsicles.

"Here." He says when he finally finds the thermometer and makes his way back over to his brother. He pops the thing in his mouth and turns the lamp on so when it doesn beep, he'll be able to see what it says.

"Sam what..." Dean's looking at the other side of Sam's bed and he sees the evident amount of puke that's covering the bedsheets. He glances back down at his little brother worriedly.

When the thermometer beeps, Dean holds it under the light and sighs. 102. Not bad but not good either.

"Did you throw up?" Dean asks and glances back over at the other side of the bed.

"I guess so...I don't know...'m hot Dean." Sam mumbles and looks up at him with sad eyes.

Normally Dean would crack a joke and say that he was the hotter of the two, but not now. No, Sam's obviously sick and needs to be taken care of.

"I know. C'mon in my bed you go." Dean says and holds out his hand. "Sam I'm not gonna get any sleep if your gonna lay here in your own sick. It'll drive me crazy, man." He adds when Sam makes no effort to move.

"Okay." Sam finally mumbles.

When Dean finally gets Sam situated in bed, he goes and digs through the first aid kit again and comes back with a few tylenol and a glass of water.

"This'll have to do for now. Just until I can go out later and get you some other stuff." Dean says and hands him the pills and water.

"Thanks, D'n." Sam mumbles after taking the pills and let's his eyes close making Dean smile. He hasn't taken care of a sick Sammy in a long time and frankly, he's missed it. Even the dreaded threat of being puked on, the clingyness, and the snuggling. He's missed all of it.

"Night, Sammy."

* * *

When Dean wakes up the next morning, it isn't on his own. No, he hears someone shuffling around in the room and tenses up for a minute. He lets his hand feel around next to him and sighs when it's empty. It's just Sam.

"Sam what are you...?" Dean asks and sits up on his elbows and looks over to his right and see's Sam over by the heater pressing buttons on it.

"There." Sam says when he gets the hot air blowing. He turns back towards Dean when he hears him say his name. "What? 'm cold." He adds and crosses his arms.

Dean takes notice that he's put on one of his thermal shirts and shakes his head before rolling out of bed again. "I'm going out to get some medicine for you. Your seriously messing with both of our temperatures man." He adds and laughs a little, making Sam scoff.

"Get back in bed." Dean orders while looking through his duffle for some clean clothes.

"Gonna take care of me Dean?" Sam asks with an evil smile.

"When I get back." And Sam nods at that.

Dean comes out of the bathroom about ten minutes later fully dressed and makes his way back over to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks when he sees Dean put his hand out.

"Hold still!" Dean snaps and holds Sam's head with one hand and feels his forehead with the other. Feels the same as it did last night.

"Man, it's a good thing your not a doctor." Sam grumbles and shakes his brother's hands off of him. "They'd nickname you doctor dick."

Dean smirks. "Your just a bad patient." He says and thinks for a moment. "Did you throw up again?"

Sam lets his eyes narrow down to the trashcan next to the bed. Dean winces at the sight and sighs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam shrugs. "I guess I was out of it."

Translation; _I didn't wanna wake you up._

Dean shakes his head as he shrugs on his jacket. "Stay in bed until I get back." He says and is out the door before Sam can say anything. Not like he needed too or anything, he knows Dean will get the right stuff. So he just lays back and tries to relax until his brother gets back with whatever medicine he'll force him to take, and that'll hopefully make him feel better.

* * *

Dean sighs as he places the items from the cart up on the counter at the check out at the local Rite Aid. He plenty well stocked up on ginger ale and chicken noodle soup and some saltines, but the pretty blonde who assisted him with the medicine had told him that a stomach flu has been going around and that even though Sam was just throwing up now, he'd be getting it through the other end as well.

He places the pepto bismol up on the counter and goes to pay for everything and hopes Sam's doing alright. He hasn't been gone for long but that doesn't stop him from worrying.

"Thanks." Dean says when the cashier hands him his bags.

"Have a good day, sir." She says and smiles at him

He loads everything up in the impala and heads back onto the road and tries to call Sam from his cell phone.

_"Hey it's Sam, leave a message."_

Dean presses harder on the gas.

* * *

When he opens the door back to the motel, Sam isn't in bed and his phone is on the table next to it.

"Sam?" Dean calls out and sets the bags on the table inside the room. He hears a toilet flush and Sam comes out of the bathroom a minute later making him sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Dean asks as Sam climbs back into bed.

"No...Dean I've got... um... it's coming from the other end now..." Sam struggles to get out making his face turn even redder.

Dean relaxes a bit. "Apparently a stomach bug has been going around so that's not surprising. Relax, who do you think changed your diapers when dad was on hunts?" He adds and smiles a little. That's another thing...

Dad's still missing.

_"Sam's more important right now though_." Dean nods at his own thinking.

Sam smiles back a little too. "Okay. You got medicine?"

"Yes." Dean answers and digs out the bottle of pepto and pours a dose. "Bottoms up." He says and hands it over.

Sam takes the medicine and lays back against the pillows. Dean puts his hand back on Sam's forehead and is relieved to find him a bit cooler.

"You hungry? I got chicken noodle soup, crackers ...and ginger ale." Dean says and takes everything out of the bag on the table.

Sam scrunches up his face and it makes Dean laugh because he looks just like a kid again.

"Some ginger ale? I threw up again when you were gone...don't wanna get dehydrated." Sam says and looks over at him.

Dean nods and pours him a glass and hands it over and stretches out next to Sam. Sam gives him a look and Dean shrugs.

"I'm not laying in your sick." He says and smirks and turns on the t.v.

"Oh... yeah." Sam mumbles and glances up at the t.v.

Dean sighs and puts his arm around Sam's shoulders and smiles when he snuggles up against him. The way too familiar feeling of being needed creeping up on him.

"You get me sick and I'll kill you." Dean says.

Sam laughs and closes his eyes and let's sleep over take him again.

When Dean hears Sam's breathing even out, he takes the glass of pop out of his hand and sets it on the bedside table and tucks the blanket around his little brother so he doesn't get cold again.

"Thanks, jerk." Sam mumbles out and smiles when Dean jumps.

Dean smiles and cards his fingers through his little brother's hair. "Your welcome, bitch."

* * *

_End :) _


End file.
